With the development of electronics communication industries, a portable terminal has become necessities of modern life as an important means for delivering information which changes rapidly.
Recently, with the development and popularity of a Graphic User Interface (GUI) system, the portable terminal uses a flexible display without satisfying with a touch screen. Since the flexible display is bendable, it contributes to lead a sector in which the conventional display faces a limitation. Examples of sectors that can utilize the flexible display include an e-book sector capable of replacing publication such as magazines, a new portable Information Technology (IT) product sector such as an ultra-compact Personal Computer (PC) that can be carried by bending or rolling a display thereof, a smart card capable of confirming information on a real-time basis and the like.
There is, therefore, a need for a method and an apparatus for displaying on a flexible display.